


[Podfic + Fic] Coffee Fools

by akikotree, cheshiretears, moon_apple, olympvs pods (olympvs), poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundscape, Soundscaping, radio drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_apple/pseuds/moon_apple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympvs/pseuds/olympvs%20pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun get into a fight on the radio. Thankfully, Mark is able to call in and straighten some things out./Much like the show, this podfic was recorded with a live audience!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tiebreaker! (Voiceteam Mystery Box)





	[Podfic + Fic] Coffee Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Voiceteam challenges covered by this podfic:
> 
> Life of the party (we recorded it live), In their shoes (for signis who listed "nct"), Bring your fandom to work day (cheshiretears works in a coffee shop and [made the coffee](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EdTOa-QjIf3UPXa6stPabzHqhlJ6_JCF/view?usp=sharing)), Audio Garden (poppyseedheart wrote it based on a seed script), Jinx (it fits into our Samsung text noises series), Cover art first and Is this a meme (we made the meme, wrote the fic based on it, then added the podfic title) and Tag Team!

  
_cover art by akikotree_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/coffee-fools-poppyseedheart-multivoice-read-by-team-kpop) for mobile streaming and download options)_

Written by poppyseedheart, read by akikotree, cheshiretears, and olympvs

Audience: poppyseedheart, moon_apple

 **Length:** 4:02

**TEXT**

Johnny read by Akikotree  
Jaehyun read by Cheshiretrears  
Mark read by Olympvs

JOHNNY: [sipping] Huh, that’s an unusual choice.

JAEHYUN: I thought you might hate it, honestly.

[Johnny laughs, sips again]

JAEHYUN: Careful, it’s hot.

JOHNNY: Mmm. Since when do you look after me?

JAEHYUN: Well, it would look bad if I gave you terrible coffee live on air and then let you burn yourself, wouldn’t it?

JOHNNY: I don’t know, it’s kind of growing on me. It tastes a bit like… ah, what word am I looking for? 

JAEHYUN: Garlic?

JOHNNY: [suddenly serious] You did not put garlic in this coffee.

JAEHYUN: I mean, I didn’t. But it would’ve been funny, right?

[pause]

JAEHYUN: It’s just non-alcoholic wine. I found it in the back room.

JOHNNY: In the station?

JAEHYUN: Yeah, I think it was leftover from this morning’s brunch show.

JOHNNY: [thoughtfully] Non-alcoholic wine… I guess I thought you’d go for something more disgusting, given the circumstances.

JAEHYUN: Oh, are we talking about that? On the radio? Bold.

JOHNNY: Was that a coffee pun?

JAEHYUN: Maybe. I meant it, though. You want to… [hesitant] here? Now?

JOHNNY: It’s not like you’ll talk to me about it anywhere else.

JAEHYUN: Ouch.

JOHNNY: Yeah, well if you weren’t avoiding me then we wouldn’t have to do this here.

JAEHYUN: What, so you want me to apologize for something I didn’t even do while people are tuned in to hear us talk about coffee and music? Seriously?

JOHNNY: Listen, I just—

[Text notification]

JOHNNY: Sorry, sorry, that wasn’t supposed to be... [trails off] Um, we have a potential caller?

JAEHYUN: A caller? We never get callers.

JOHNNY: I know, I’m not sure why, let me just—

[Text notification]

[Text notification]

[Text notification]

JOHNNY: [muttering to himself] Okay, I get it, I get it. [To Jaehyun/listeners] Sorry, I’m just gonna tell him to call. 

[Phone ringing, click]

JAEHYUN: Uh, hello?

MARK: Duuuuude, I’m on your show! What’s up?

JAEHYUN: Not much, I guess.

JOHNNY: Hey, Mark, you said you could maybe explain some stuff?

MARK: Right! Yeah, for sure, for sure. I totally ate your leftovers, Johnny. I blamed Jaehyun because he was the only other person in the house and he was asleep. So like, he couldn’t defend himself. 

JAEHYUN: It was you?!

MARK: Haha, anyway, I gotta go. You guys should stop fighting.

[Click]

JOHNNY: Oh shit. 

JAEHYUN: Radio, Johnny.

JOHNNY: Oh… sheet. Sorry. Well this is awkward now.

JAEHYUN: You were so mad at me and it was over something Mark did!

JOHNNY: You gave me gross coffee, though, so…

JAEHYUN: It could have been much worse coffee, just saying. Wow, never thought I’d see the day where veteran host Johnny has to apologize to radio rookie Jaehyun because he was so, totally, completely, utterly wrong about—

JOHNNY: Well that’s all the time we have for talking today, here’s a playlist to keep you guys company for the rest of the hour.

[Jopping begins to play]

JAEHYUN: [Distantly, fading out] You’re unbelievable! Get back here!


End file.
